<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirror by Gosha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114220">Mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gosha/pseuds/Gosha'>Gosha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love, Lust, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gosha/pseuds/Gosha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her breath suddenly got caught in her throat as her husband walked into the bathroom in nothing but his navy blue boxers. </p>
<p>His dark eyes were immediately on her through the mirror, his body coming to a halt directly behind her. Neither of them spoke, they both just stared at each other intently...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chichi flipped open the cap to her bottle of moisturiser with one hand and squeezed out the product onto her other hand. She placed the bottle down next to the bathroom sink and lifted her right leg up, her foot resting on the edge of the counter as she began to rub the moisturiser onto her leg. Her ice blue satin robe was short, only coming down to her thighs, making it easier access for her to moisturise. It wasn’t often she wore it, in fact, she couldn’t remember the last time she did. She was only wearing it now because Goku had returned home from two years away in Space. </p>
<p>She was deep in thought as she lathered her leg in moisturiser. Goku had been back five months and things had been difficult between them. She was angry with her husband when he returned and demanded to know why he refused to come back when they had wished him to with the Dragonballs. He didn’t give her an answer. He wouldn’t give her an answer, palming it off saying he would talk to her about it another time. This made Chichi furious. He then added more fuel to the fire by telling her about the androids that were coming and that he needed to train with Gohan and Piccolo for the next three years.</p>
<p>An ugly pent up anger grew inside of Chichi. Not only had her husband refused to explain his absence but he wanted to take her baby boy to fight again. What made matters even worse for Chichi, if possible, was the fact that Goku acted like nothing was wrong and that he hadn’t been away for two years. He waltzed into that house like nothing had happened.</p>
<p>Chichi put her right leg down and lifted her left leg up, grabbing the moisturiser and squirting more onto her hand. Honestly, that husband of hers got under her skin. She loved that man with every fibre of her body, but he knew just how to push her buttons. She frowned to herself as the rubbed the product onto her left leg. They had a lot of rows the first four months of him returning. Now normally, Goku would stand there and cower and take Chichi’s verbal lashings, but not since he came back from Space. There was something very different about her Goku and she knew that whatever it was, it was because of what happened on Namek.</p>
<p>Gohan had told her that his father transformed into a Super Saiyan. He was fuelled by pure rage when Krillin was killed and he transformed into something, or someone else. A super Saiyan. That’s what her husband was now, not a human like everyone once thought. Chichi wondered why she hadn’t noticed this before. He was not like any other human, he had a tail as a child, he was freakishly strong and had an appetite that would make any eating challenge in the Guinness World Book of Records look tame.</p>
<p>It took some time to sink in that her husband was an alien. But it didn’t change how she felt about him. He was <em>her</em> Goku and that was that. What she found difficult to deal with was the change in him when he returned from Space. Chichi put her left leg back down and pulled the hair claw from her wet hair and let it all fall down over her shoulders. She reached under the sink into one of the cupboards to grab her hair dryer, unraveled the wire and plugged it in. She turned the dryer on and began to dry her hair.</p>
<p>It was only five days ago that Goku finally opened up to her about Namek. It had taken him almost five months to talk to her about it. She wasn’t sure what finally broke the camels back, maybe the constant rows, the distance between them or both, but something certainly struck a nerve. He just came out with it, like a wave of lava spilling from an erupting volcano. He told her how he snapped and transformed, how he felt like he became something else, he had this uncontrollable rage and this inconceivable need to wipe the floor with Frieza. He told her how he escaped Namek and crash landed on a planet called Yardrat, where he was helped by the local residents there to heal. Goku described to her how he couldn’t control his new power and the constant war he had inside of him, he was scared he was losing who he once was and this caused turmoil within him every day and every night. He had constant nightmares about him returning to Earth and hurting her or Gohan, he also had nightmares about Frieza.</p>
<p>This was why he didn’t return when they wished him to. This was why he didn’t explain himself to her when he returned. He couldn’t explain himself … he didn’t know how to. He was very emotional that evening, confessing to her about how he felt now he learnt who he was and what he was and the chaos that came with it. Her Goku had been through so much, she just wished he had opened up to her sooner so that she could comfort him. She had briefly comforted him in the hospital when he was recovering from his fight with Vegeta. He had learnt that he was the one responsible for killing his Grandpa, and this devastated him.</p>
<p>Turning into a Super Saiyan changed him in more ways than she could fathom. He was still <em>Goku</em>, still very much carefree, gentle and pure hearted. But there was an edge to him now, another side to him that startled them both. He lost his temper a little quicker than he use to, he stood his ground more than he use to and he was more attentive and aggressive in the bedroom. They hadn’t been intimate much since he returned, a lot of that was because of the tension between them and the persistent arguing. But the handful of times they had been intimate showed Chichi the change in him. He studied her, he touched every part of her body, he tasted every inch of her. Each time they were intimate was like it was going to be their last. It was intense, he made her whole body quiver with desire, it was overwhelming. Intimacy had never been like that between them before.</p>
<p>Chichi put the hair dryer down and looked at herself in the mirror, her cheeks flushing lightly at the thought of it. Her husband certainly was something else. And that body of his … now that was something that had drastically changed since she last saw him, before he left for Namek. He was bigger, in more ways than one. His body was completely ripped, every muscle looked like it had been carved by Gods. He was so powerful, he could just snap her like a twig, and honestly that just turned her on even more. Chichi bit her lip as she continued to look at herself in the mirror. Her husband was irresistible and she couldn’t help but want him more now than she ever did.</p>
<p>Her breath suddenly got caught in her throat as her husband walked into the bathroom in nothing but his navy blue boxers. His dark eyes were immediately on her through the mirror, his body coming to a halt directly behind her. Neither of them spoke, they both just stared at each other intently. Goku raised his large calloused hands and slowly run them up her arms, starting at her finger tips, then reaching her shoulders. His hands slowly glided across her shoulders and up both sides of her neck, where he gently and possessively held her. Chichi let out the breath that she had involuntarily been holding in, her body almost trembling under his grasp.</p>
<p>He wanted her. She could see it in his eyes. <em>That</em> look was one she knew all too well.</p>
<p>His right hand slid back down her neck and over her shoulder, peeling the gown from her as it did. Her satin robe fell off her right shoulder, leaving her skin bare and exposed to him. His eyes lingered from hers briefly as he bent his head down and thoughtlessly brushed his lips across her shoulder, unhurriedly kissing his way across her shoulder and up her neck. Chichi gasped as he kissed and nipped her neck, his eyes catching hers again in the mirror. He stood back up straight and his hands began to wander, descending from her neck and shoulders and down to her chest. His left hand stripped her robe from her left shoulder and the garment slid down to pool at her hips where it was tied. His hands reached her breasts, and he kneaded them both in his palms, soon pinching and rolling her hardened nipples between his fingertips. Chichi moaned under his ministrations, her both hands clutching the counter in front of her.</p>
<p>Goku’s left hand grasped her by the neck, his thumb pushing her chin up and turning it towards him. Her eyes met his properly, his lips suddenly on hers as he forced her to kiss him. She moaned into his mouth as he ravished her like a starving man. His tongue entered her mouth and fought with hers, his both hands now taking a hold of her body and turning her to face him fully. He broke the kiss and abruptly he swiped the items next to the sink off the side, the items crashing to the tiled floor. He took her by her hips and sat her on the counter, his lips reconnecting to hers. He moaned into her hot mouth as her small soft hands roamed over his chiseled chest, his hands gripping her thighs and pulling her closer to him so he could roll his hips and rub against her.</p>
<p>He pulled his lips from hers, his eye lids heavy as he untied her robe and with a swift tug he pulled it from her body and let it drop to the floor. He held her naked body in his arms and lowered her to the counter, his left arm under her body holding her, his right arm free so his hand could rove down her chest and stomach. Chichi gasped as his lips made contact with the skin on her chest, making a trail of kisses down to her breasts. She groaned and arched her back when he took her right breast into his mouth, sucking it, then licking and biting her hardened nipple, his free hand sensually massaging her left breast. He then kissed across to her left breast to give it the same attention. </p>
<p>“Goku” she gasped as his lips swept down her stomach, his tongue darting out to circle around her bellybutton. He freed his arm from under her and taking her hips he pulled her closer to the edge of the counter top. Goku knelt down so that his face was at her opening, her scent was driving him crazy, his manhood was pulsating in his boxers. He licked her from the bottom to the top of her slit, taking the juices that spilled, his eyes never leaving hers as he did. Chichi whimpered, throwing her head back against the bathroom counter top as her husband tortured her with his tongue. He licked and sucked her clit, one of his fingers then entering her wetness.</p>
<p>“Goku, yes” she called out, her whole body alight with desire. Both of her hands gripped his wild hair as he slipped a second finger inside of her. He moaned against her clit, her taste quenching his Saiyan thirst. Chichi's eyes rolled to the back of her head, her thighs gripping at his head as he continued to feast on her. </p>
<p>“Goku, I want you inside of me” she hoarsely ordered, her eyes meeting his as he continued to lick her, “I need you” she begged him, half sat up. Goku stopped licking her and removed his fingers from inside of her. He pulled her to him by her hips so she was flush to him, she sat herself up and urgently gripped the hem of his boxers and yanked them down. Goku’s lips met hers again in a fiery kiss. He grunted when his little wife took hold of his throbbing manhood, stroking him up and down as they kissed. He bucked into her hand as his tongue plunged into her mouth, his fingers gripping her hips tighter. He pulled his lips from hers, his wife suddenly biting his bottom lip, her lustful eyes gazing into his. That was it for Goku. </p>
<p>Faster than Chichi could fathom, Goku had yanked her off the counter and spun her around so she was facing the mirror once again. He forced her down so that her chest was against the counter and with his one leg he spread her legs. Their eyes met and suddenly the air felt hot as Goku roughly penetrated her. Chichi’s mouth gaped open when he entered her, a strangled moan escaping her throat . He thrusted in and out of her at a painfully slow rate, his eyes not once darting from hers, his left hand holding her hip, his right hand roaming across her back. Her breasts bounced as he sped up his movements, his right hand now gripping at her long damp hair that sprawled across her back. Chichi gasped and moaned, her eyes fixated on his, her hands firmly holding onto the sink to steady herself. He pounded his little wife, his pelvis slapping against her backside, causing her to close her eyes and call for him. </p>
<p>“Open your eyes” he ordered huskily, to which she obeyed. His eyes were so intense as they stared at her. His right hand let go of her hair and travelled under her to find her clit, where he expertly rubbed it with his fingertips. He bit his lip before speaking again, “You gonna come for me?” he asked as he thrusted into her hard. Chichi couldn’t contain the scream that erupted. His both hands now seized her by her hips as he thrusted into her at a frenzied pace. "I said, are you gonna come for me?!" He repeated, his voice deep and demanding. </p>
<p>“Y-YES!!” She cried out, only seconds later her orgasm taking over her. Her walls convulsed around his member, triggering him to groan and call her name as he came inside of her. His thrusts slowed down as he came down from his high, her eyes back in his line of sight. She smiled at him, satisfaction written all over her face. He ceased his movements and slowly calmed his breathing and he gave her a smile in return. He pulled himself out of her and let out a content sigh, his left hand slapping her butt cheek as he did. Chichi giggled and stood herself up. Her eyes continued to bore into his, his arms wrapping around her body in a tight embrace. He kissed her cheek before resting his chin on her head. </p>
<p>“Well, we’ve never done that before” Chichi commented, her hands resting on his arms. Goku grinned. </p>
<p>“We will be doing that again” he decided.</p>
<p>Chichi chuckled as he gave her multiple kisses on her cheek and jaw.</p>
<p>They were definitely doing <em>that</em> again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>